


I'll be waiting, Lou.

by mixingofmorals



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coping, M/M, Sad, larry au, passed death, sort of happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixingofmorals/pseuds/mixingofmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis speaks at Harry's funeral.<br/>~<br/>also written in my livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be waiting, Lou.

**Author's Note:**

> mY GOAL IS TO MAKE PEOPLE CRYYYYY c:

"My heart has left. It's flew up and through the clouds into the bright blue sky. The color my eyes used to shine, until that day. I can still feel him, see him, hear him and I can't take it anymore. He's gone, with the wind, the trees and the birds. I imagine myself entwining our hands, his large ones engulfing mine. I remember how he'd smile and the room faded to black, everything but him. He just had that affect, you know?  We'd go to the park and the swans would follow us around..well they'd follow him around. I remember he'd always sing to our bird to see if it would sing back, and the damned thing did. And it still does..I think that's why I hear his voice sometimes. The bird will say my name the way he used to when dinner was ready,  or when he got home. I'll run out my room than fall to my knees and release every ounce of my being because he's not here anymore. I've contemplated killing the bird but; its the only way I can hear his voice aloud. I always told him he had a beautiful voice, like melted chocolate during a snow storm. He never failed to comfort me, and I hope I settled him as much as he settled me. When I shake at night I swear I can feel him close me up in his arms against his broad chest and he'll put my head under his chin. But then i'll wake up screaming. Other times i'll wake up cold because I kick the blankets off, since he would hog them.  Its like my own mind is trying to trick me into acting like he's still here. I'll go grocery shopping but break down in the aisle because he could reach the frosted flakes on the top shelf; I can't.  That was him. I can't even look at cereal, what the hell is wrong with me, I know. It reminds me too much of him. I used to prod him awake when I made breakfast. I'd wake him up with kisses all over his face and neck. I still see him with brown hair and bright green eyes, not because he was in his youth, because he will be forever beautiful to me, its just because tht was how i first saw him. Joyous and filled with life and love, thats who Harry was.I'll only see him as who he was. And i'd run my hands through his silky curls and wait for those bright green eyes to open up. Seeing those dimples with that smile was what got me through every day for the passed 47 years. And I'll picture it everyday for the rest of my life, till I go up to where my heart is waiting. When we meet again, is when my heart will beat again, Harry. See you in heaven my angel. God, I love you, you don't understand my dear. I can't wait to be with you for eternity. I'm coming home soon my love. See you then angel. " And with that, Louis stepped off the pedestal and they closed the casket. Hiding away those green eyes and chocolate curls that were once so alive. Louis ran his hands through his grey hair and looked back one last time soon before whispering,"See you soon my dear, I'll be looking for you. I love you Harry, this isn't goodbye." And with that Louis went home. But when he did the damned bird said, in Harry's voice, "I'll be waiting, Lou." 


End file.
